Malec-The Proposal
by Fangirl4Life2947
Summary: Magnus plans something special for Alec but gets carried away with something else and has to postpone it to the following morning.


**Malec Fluff**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books or characters, just the plot.**

 **Rated: T;This will not be in all of my posts and writings but I do love lots of fluff so their will be a naughty scene or two in some of my writings, however, they will not be explicit or have more detail than what Cassandra Clare has put in some of her writing in 'The Mortal Instruments' series.**

 _Hey guys! I don't know how many if any people will read this but this is my first time writing any real fanfiction. I've written a few short stories, most of them with lots of fluff. Just a warning, my friends believe me to be a 'hopeless romantic' although I just see myself as another extra eccentric fangirl being normal-ish. Thank you for reading!_

Magnus put on one last swish of eyeliner before he headed back downstairs. "Ta-Da!" he said with a flourish as Alec nearly fell over in fright. "What on Earth, Magnus," the breathless shadowhunter exclaimed, "You know I get scared easily!" Magnus just chuckled and practically skipped his way to the fluorescent pink couch. "You would think that someone with runes for hearing could hear a warlock bouncing down the stairs," Magnus said with another laugh. This time Alec joined him. It was too hard to be mad at someone you loved so much. "So what's the occasion?" Alec asked with genuine curiosity. Magnus gave him a curious look that led Alec to be he had forgotten something important. Very important. Uh oh. Alec knew he was in trouble now. Magnus' birthday was in the spring so it couldn't be that and they only went out on Sundays, unless it was an important event. What was he forgetting? "Hello? Alec, dear." Alec blinked and came out of his daze with Magnus waving a hand in front of his face. What did he forget? "Sorry, Magnus," Alec blushed, "Am I forgetting anything important today?" Magnus chuckled, "You think I only dress up for important occasions?" Alec finally looked down at Magnus' outfit. As always it was covered with glitter but tonight Alec felt like it stood out extra tonight. Magnus was in tight, black leather pants with a bedazzled silver belt. On top of that he was wearing a vest, just a vest. Without a shirt. As Chairman Meow brushed against Alec's leg, he snapped back into consciousness with a blush bright on his face. Alec looked up slightly-his eyes previously lingering on the other man's bare chest-to see his warlock boyfriend looking into his eyes. His beautiful, innocent blue eyes that Magnus has always loved. Suddenly, Alec leaned closer to Magnus so there foreheads were touching, their eyes practically boring into each other's souls, when Magnus closed the gap between them. Their mouths opened and closed with each others in perfect synchronization as Alec pulled the warlock closer using the collar of his shirt. Magnus wrapped his long arms around Alec's waist, then reaching up his shirt, feeling his scars of being a shadowhunter. Wanting more, Alec started pulling Magnus up onto his lap. The warlock practically read his mind and rearranged himself so he had his long legs wrapped around his waist while his arms crawled further up his shirt. All of a sudden, without breaking the kiss, Alec stood up and moved towards the stairs. After living with Magnus for almost 2 years now, he knew the apartment well. He started climbing the stairs, with Magnus still wrapped around him like a koala bear to a tree, never breaking the kiss, just supporting the other man underneath his thighs. Alec turned to the first door on the left, which Magnus had conveniently left slightly ajar, and kicked the door the rest of the way open. Soon, Alec was on top of Magnus on the sparkly bedspread, still wanting more. Somewhere on the way upstairs, Alec had lost his shirt and Magnus was tracing the planes of his stomach and back. By this time they were both on their sides, still kissing, with zero space between them. Suddenly, Alec pulled away ever so slightly so he could start undoing the buttons on Magnus' vest. The warlock had moved from Alec's lips to his cheek and he traced a line of kisses down his jaw and kissed the shadowhunters neck, hitting a sensitive spot, causing Alec to let out a small moan. Magnus' jacket was now on the floor with his boyfriend now under him. He traced his way back up to his lips and teased him with a brush at the corner of Alec's lips. "I love you, Alec Lightwood," he mumbled against the other boys cheek. "I love you too, Magnus Ba-" Alec tried to say, but he was cut of my Magnus' lips once again on his. The shadowhunter slowly moved his hands down the warlock's body. He first ran the through his shining hair, across his jaw, down his stomach and grabbed the belt buckle. "Are you sure, Alec?" Magnus whispered against a sensitive spot on his neck. The younger boy, being to flushed to speak, just nodded and continued what he was doing. He slowly undid the buckle, throwing the belt of the floor when he was done. Magnus was underneath Alec again, shimmying his pants off. _How does he get those on and off so easily?_ Alec thought, still keeping his lips on Magnus'. Soon, all Magnus had on were his bright purple boxers with stars and Alec with only his worn, denim jeans. Once again, Magnus was on top, kissing Alec more fervently than ever before. Alec then begun to wiggle his own pants off, leaving just two pieces of thin fabric between the two of them. Magnus' hands got caught up in Alec's now messy hair as he pulled him even closer-even though every part of them was touching. The kisses became slower, but more passionate as Magnus wiggled off his last article of clothing, then helping Alec with his. They interlocked their legs and arms as they kissed each other to sleep with nothing separating them.

The next morning Alec woke up as memories of last night returned, making him smile kind of like of goofball, as he realized that at one point they made it under the covers. "Good morning, dear," Magnus mumbled against Alec's neck. They had also somehow made it into a spooning position but Alec couldn't think of when this had happened either. "Good morning," the younger boy whispered back. He had never felt more at home with his warlock boyfriend wrapped around him, nothing keeping them apart, his normally cold body being warmed by the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus mumbled against Alec again, this time at his ear, "There was a special occasion last night you know, I just hadn't asked yet, and I was about to but you interrupted me very rudely." Alec felt Magnus smile as he kissed his neck then quickly rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Alec, not wanting him to leave, hurried to grab him, but the warlock was too fast. He then found Magnus, still naked, on one knee holding a small box. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus said with his eyes gleaming from tears, "Would you make me the happiest man alive and would you please ma-" Magnus tried to say, but he was cut off my Alec jumping off the bed and onto him and planting a big kiss right on his mouth. "Yes!" Alec exclaimed, coming back for a breath, "I do!" he exclaimed with a big dorky smile on his face that Magnus loved. "I think you save that line for the wedding," Magnus said with a smile. "We're getting married," Alec said, the whole picture finally, truly dawning on him. Magnus became worried for a second as the shadowhunter finally processed it for two seconds before announcing to the entire world, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" "Yes we are, dear, yes we are." Alec planted a big kiss on his new fiance's head and hurried to pull his clothes on. "Where are you going?" Magnus inquired. "To tell everybody!" Alec yelled, still excited. "Well, then you can't forget this," Magnus finally sliding the white gold ring on the younger boy's finger, "or me," he said with a wicked grin. "Then hurry and get ready!" Alec yelled, still super excited.

Finally, they were both ready. Alec had his fingers interlocked with Magnus' and practically yanked him out the door. The sun was shining brightly, matching Alec's mood perfectly. Magnus just laughed at his enthusiasm, and he thought Isabelle's reaction after Simon was turned to a rat was hilariously. This topped it my ten thousand miles, just another reason to love his shadowhunter boyfriend-fiance-even more. Alec quickly hailed a cab and yanked Magnus in behind him. He quickly told the cabbie the Institute's address and bounced in his seat all the way there. Alec already had his wallet out and threw a $20 bill at the cabbie. "Keep the change!" the ecstatic shadowhunter yelled as he grabbed Magnus and ran into the Institute-leaving a confused cabbie watching as they ran into what looked like an abandoned church. As soon as Alec was inside the Institute he pushed the call button for the elevator, still gripping Magnus' hand. Once it arrived, Alec leaped in with his new 800 year old freewheeling bisexual warlock fiance being practically dragged in. When they arrived, the still overjoyed shadowhunter ran to the kitchen hoping they were still eating breakfast. To Alec's joy, they were. "Where's mom and dad?" He demanded as soon as he entered. "Right here!" Maryse called over her shoulder as she flipped another pancake over with Robert Lightwood leaning over her shoulder, his hands on her waist. "Perfect!" Alec exclaimed. Then without any preamble he just blurted it out, "WE'RE ENGAGED!" Everybody swiveled their heads immediately suddenly paying much more attention to the couple in the doorway. Suddenly, Isabelle was squeezing Alec like a cobra until she pulled Magnus into the embrace too. "Can I plan it?" she squealed with excitement, breaking away and holding them both at arms length. "Ummm…" the two lovebirds said nervously until Jace saved them both. "Congratulations big bro," he said with a smirk. Maryse and Robert stood by the stove still shellshocked with their mouths gaping. "Congrats! Maybe this will finally get my boyfriend get the guts to propose to me," Clary commented, giving Jace a pointed look, though he just shrugged it off. "Good things come to those who wait, Clary," he said in response. "Make me wait any longer and I'll start raising ducks in my room," Clary threatened with a smirk on her face at Jace's reaction of pure and utter fear. Alec, who had finally calmed down a little bit-just a little-still had a radiant smile on his face. He couldn't wait for this next chapter in his life to begin.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I will try and figure out how to upload new chapters but being new to this program, I don't know how to use all of the available tools and such. Please leave reviews and comments and feel free to criticize my writing or leave suggestions. Please bear with me as I figure this out and help is appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
